Quédate a mi lado
by Melu102
Summary: Habían logrado regresar a su mundo, estaban juntos y rodeados de sus amigos, pero aun así, al pequeño Alphonse le inquietaba algo… Elricest


Holu~ Melu se reporta por primera vez en Fanfiction :3. Generalmente escribo en Amor Yaoi, pero decidí que también iba a publicar acá n.n

Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Advertencia: este fic contiene yaoi, o más bien shonen ai, así como también incesto, así que si no te gusta, te advierto, antes de que te traumes al leerlo xd

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, pido disculpas en caso de que pase

Sin más que decir, empezamos :3

Quédate a mi lado

Eran las 09:30 P.M, el suave manto de la luna se colaba por la ventana y unos brillantes ojos pardos se abrían lentamente y con pereza

-Mhnm

Su largo cabello estaba esparcido por toda la almohada y algunos pequeños mechones de su flequillo estaban alojados en sus parpados

Lentamente su cabeza se giró un poco para ver hacia la ventana, siendo iluminado por los brillantes rayos de una luna llena

-ah… ¿ya es tan tarde?

En ese instante, Alphonse siente como la puerta se abre lentamente, dejando ver a su rubio hermano con una bandeja entre sus manos

-Al, ya despertaste, que bueno, ¿Cómo te sientes? –le dijo, mientras depositaba en la mesita del lado de la cama, la bandeja de madera

-bien, ya se siento un poco mejor, gracias nii-san. Por cierto… ¿sabes qué hora es?

-uum bueno… ya es un poco tarde, así que te traje la cena –le decía el rubio, mientras con su mano izquierda, quitaba los pequeños mechones de flequillo que se alojaban en los parpados de Al

-jeje, gracias nii-san, pero no necesitabas pre-

El castaño se sonrojo al sentir la calidez de los labios de su hermano, que con suma suavidad y cuidado, le besaban en la frente. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que el mayor se separó un poco

-ya no tienes fiebre, eso es bueno –que si ya de por sí, el pequeño Alphonse estaba sonrojado, con la cálida sonrisa que le dedico su hermano, no pudo evitar sonrojarse mas

-bueno, ¿quieres que acomode tu almohada? ¿O si quieres puedo pelarte una manzana?

-eh, no, no te preocupes por mi nii-san jeje, me siento mejor así que puedo hacerlo yo mismo

-vaamos déjame que lo haga yo, desde que te has resfriado no has dejado que haga nada por ti

-pe-pero es porque no necesito que lo hagas, estoy bien así

-es más, casi nunca me pides algo, nadie va a reprocharte por pedir algo de vez en cuando, y menos a alguien como tú

-pe-pero yo-

-esta bieen, si no quieres hacerlo no importa, pero la próxima vez que quieras algo, solo pídelo, ¿de acuerdo?

-s-si

Edward saco de su bolsillo un pequeño reloj y se sorprendió al ver la hora

-ups… se me está haciendo algo tarde, tengo que irme

Al intento hacer un poco de memoria hasta que recordó que hoy en la noche, se realizaba una reunión en el cuartel de central, una expresión entre enojo y preocupación pasó por el rostro del castaño

-nii-san, em…yo ya me siento mejor, déjame que me cambie y vamos juntos... -el castaño se dispuso a levantarse, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano, que lo recostó de nuevo en la cama y lo cubrió con las cobijas

-lo siento Al, sé que dije que iríamos juntos pero, no puedo llevarte así, si te llegase a pasar algo malo yo no podría perdonármelo

-pero yo...

-lo siento Al, te prometo que volveré pronto, ¿de acuerdo? -le dijo a su hermano con una cálida sonrisa mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba la mejilla de Al, tal gesto genero un rubor en las mejillas del menor, cosa que al rubio le encantaba

-m...mjhm -Alphonse asintió, sin embargo su cara aun reflejaba un poco de preocupación

Edward se dispuso a levantarse del borde de la cama, pero de repente, unos brazos lo rodearon por atrás y pudo sentir como la cabeza de su hermanito se apoyaba con suavidad en su espalda

-Al…

-no te vayas…nii-san –la voz de Al empezaba a quebrarse

-Al, porque estas tan preocupado, ¿qué sucede?

El castaño abrazo a su hermano con más fuerza y Edward pudo sentir como Alphonse empezaba a temblar un poco

-Heiderich, Noah, sé que ellos sentían algo por ti. Envy siempre fue muy extraño, y el coronel…- se detuvo un segundo, Edward noto como la voz de Al empezaba a quebrarse más, pero aun así el castaño continuo

-el me da miedo, es extraño, siempre te ha mirado raro, desde que volvimos no ha dejado de mirarte, y eso me asusta,…me da…miedo -no pudo contenerse más, gruesas lagrimas salieron de los brillantes ojos pardos de Alphonse

-Al…- el rubio se había quedado atónito, no sabía qué hacer, que decir. Nuevamente, Alphonse comenzó a hablar

-Winry me dijo, que debía apresurarme, antes de que ellos hagan algo que te aleje de mí, no quise escucharla, pero en el fondo yo sabía que ella tenía razón –continuo hablando

-tuve mucho miedo aquella vez, y vuelvo a tenerlo ahora, miedo que un día ya no estés aquí, miedo de que ya no estés a mi lado, de que me dejes solo, de que ellos… te alejen de mi para siempre. Odio con todo mí ser tener este sentimiento de egoísmo, pero… es imposible, no puedo ocultarlo

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras, Edward no pudo soportarlo más, se dio vuelta y abrazo a su hermano, las palabras que dijo eran suficientes para hacer llorar al rubio, pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que debía contener a su hermanito.

Se separó un poco para ver a Al, gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, aquellos que tanta alegría le daban verlos, ahora le estaban clavando una estaca en el pecho, se sentía la peor persona existente en el mundo, no solo por no poder darse cuenta antes de los sentimientos de su hermano, sino porque los ojos pardos de aquel chico, aun con lágrimas en ellos, se veían hermosos

-escucha Al, si crees que el imbécil del coronel es mejor que tu estas de verdad muy equivocado –le dijo, mientras que con su mano izquierda le secaba las lágrimas suavemente

-pero que hay de mi egoísmo nii-san, no me gusta ser así, no quiero sentir esto –nuevamente, las lágrimas volvían a recorrer el rostro del castaño

-no Al, no digas eso

-pero yo-

-Al, tu eres el sol que ilumina mi día, la vela que me muestra el camino, eres lo único que me queda, y lo más importante que tengo

-nii-san…

-el egoísmo es normal, es humano, yo también lo tengo, porque te quiero solo para mí, porque quiero que seas mío, y estoy completamente seguro de que nada ni nadie en el mundo, podrá alejarme de tu lado, no pienso permitirlo, porque te amo, y sé que nadie podrá cambiar eso

El asombro del castaño no podía ser más alto, ¿le había dicho que lo amaba?, ¿o era tal vez que le había subido nuevamente la fiebre? Simplemente no podía creerlo

Edward no pudo contenerse más, esos brillantes ojos pardos cubiertos de bellas lágrimas, y sus mejillas por un suave color carmesí, sin apartar la vista de esos finos y perfectos labios que siempre había querido besar. Con su brazo derecho atrajo suavemente a su hermano más hacia él, mientras que con su mano izquierda tomo su mejilla, y lentamente acerco su rostro. El castaño fue cerrando sus ojos por inercia, sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta el punto en el que Alphonse podía sentir la respiración de su hermano, lentamente la poca distancia que había entre ellos se fue disipando hasta que ambos labios se rosaron suavemente, para unirse en un cálido beso, lleno de ese amor y dulzura que tanto tiempo habían aprisionado en sus corazones. Estuvieron así un largo momento, hasta que la cruel falta de aire se apodero de ellos, y tuvieron que separarse lentamente, para no acortar la dulce cercanía

-te amo Al, no vayas a dudarlo nunca –Edward le mostraba ahora para lo que le parecía al castaño, una de las mejores sonrisas que jamás le había mostrado el rubio, esta parecía demostrar todo el amor que había estado guardándose, simplemente para él, era perfecta

-lo se nii-san, ahora…lo sé, yo también…te amo –nuevamente las lágrimas salían de los ojos del castaño

-ey… ¿Por qué lloras ahora? –le dijo, mientras secaba con suaves besos las pequeñas lagrimas que se alojaban en las mejillas de Alphonse

-porque sé que me amas y que jamás vas a alejarte –dijo, mientras una bella sonrisa surcaba por su rostro

Edward junto su frente con la de Al, y con una bella sonrisa dijo

-bien, cumpliré tu capricho

-¿eh? –el castaño no terminaba de entender la frase

-me quedare aquí, y no me iré a ningún lado

-ah, no espera, deberías irte ya nii-san, se enojaran contigo si no vas a la reunión y…y bueno –Alphonse no sabía que decir, ya estaba más rojo que un tomate

-al diablo con la maldita reunión, tu eres mucho más importante que eso

-nii-san…pe-pero, ¿Qué les dirás a los demás si te preguntan?

-¿ah…eso? Es fácil, les diré que mi querido hermanito sufría de hemorroides así que tuve que quedarme a cuidar de el –dijo el rubio, con una gran sonrisa de burla

-¡NII-SAN!

Edward soltó una gran carcajada al ver la cara del menor, que estaba llena de ira y vergüenza al mismo tiempo. Se reincorporo para acariciar con su mano izquierda la mejilla del castaño y depositar un suave beso en sus labios

-Era broma, era broma. Les diré que tuve que quedarme al lado de la persona más importante para mí, porque no pienso dejarlo solo en un momento como este –le dijo, con una cálida y bella sonrisa

Esta vez fue Al quien se acercó al mayor y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, para después recostarse sobre su pecho

-gracias nii-san, te amo

-y yo a ti, Aru

Y terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchísimas gracias por leer~

(Melu se retira antes de morir aplastada de tomatazos xd)


End file.
